callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympia
The Olympia is a break-action over-and-under shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Olympia's ribbed barrel can be used to ADS, which means that both barrels are fired from the same trigger button, making it impossible to fire both of them simultaneously. It holds only two shells, and therefore requires frequent reloading. It has medium range and it deals high damage, making it a fairly powerful shotgun at close and, when firing two shells, to some extent at medium range. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Olympia can be found frequently throughout the level "Payback," in which it is considerably effective, but still suffers the same problems as it does in multiplayer, specifically, lack of range and constant need to reload, meaning that on higher difficulties, this weapon will be largely ignored and longer range weapons will be used. Multiplayer The Olympia is a part of the default CQB class (primary weapon), along with the perks Hardline, Sleight of Hand, and Tactical Mask. Although the reloading time of the gun is not long, users will be doing so often. Lightweight and Marathon are also beneficial due to the fact the Olympia (as with any shotgun), is best used as close to the enemy as possible, and these perks both aid in that. However, it is ill-advised for an Olympia user to charge headlong at the enemy, as the enemy will most likely be using weapons with far greater range and/or rate of fire. Instead, players should attempt to outflank the enemy and use cover whenever possible in order to take enemies by surprise. The Olympia excels in maps where the user can readily flank the opposition. As of patch 1.06, all shotguns cancel out an enemy player's ability to enter Second Chance. This was put in place to balance the shotguns inconsistent headshots against users of said perk. With or without Sleight of Hand, it is advised to reload after every shot (as long as it is safe to do so). This is because it sometimes requires both barrels to dispatch an opponent, and also because enemies sometimes travel in groups. It could be said that the Olympia requires more skill to master than most weapons, because both shots must be managed carefully. An alternative to Sleight of Hand would be Steady Aim, as this allows the user to hit enemies with more consistency than with Sleight of Hand. Furthermore, Reload Canceling works very well with this gun. Even though the Olympia's damage drop off is farther than the other Shotguns (retaining the ability to be lethal even at medium ranges), the Stakeout has a better (but not by a lot) range both in pellet range and one shot kill range because of its tighter spread. However, the Stakeout is pump-action. The Olympia has a better chance at taking a follow up shot should the first shot not kill in one hit. Also, because of the Olympia's wider spread, it is a superior shotgun for clearing a room/area of multiple targets, provided that all the targets are grouped together, an example being the second floor windows on Nuketown. Zombies The Olympia is available in Zombies as an easily available weapon, with it spawning near the player spawn in Kino der Toten, Ascension, "Five", Call of the Dead, and in Shangri-La. In all maps, it spawns in the room the player spawn in along with the M14. It costs only 500 points, the amount players spawn with. It functions much like the Double-Barreled Shotgun in the World at War maps, though it is cheaper and available right away at the cost of being weaker and having less ammo than the Double-Barreled. If aimed well, one shot of the gun will kill the Hellhounds in the later levels. Although it is very effective, after round 6 it loses its one shot kill ability. It can be a very useful gun with Juggernog and Speed Cola. Double Tap Root Beer seems to have little effect being only two shots to fire, if the player is mainly close range Juggernog might be more effective, if the gun is just back up then Speed Cola is better, but it isn't recommended to keep the Olympia at rounds 6-7, unless it is Pack-a-Punched. *'Kino der Toten' - At the bottom of left staircases in the starting room *'Five' - In the same room as Quick Revive. *'Ascension' - In the floor of the room of centrifuge. *'Call of the Dead' - On the bridge towards the left of where players spawn. *'Shangri-La' - On a wall left of the spawn point. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Olympia becomes the "Hades", with an increase in power, range, as well as switching to incendiary rounds with 60 extra rounds. Plus, its reload speed seems to increase (not as much as Speed Cola would). "Hades" kills the zombies effectively until around rounds 19-20 and is a good window watcher weapon. It also kills Hell Hounds one shot to the head, no matter which round. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Olympia_1st_Person_BO.png|The Olympia. Olympiaspicyshot.jpg|The Olympia's SPICY 3" Shells. HadesWeapon.jpg|The "Hades". Videos Video:The "Hades"Upgraded Olympia Video:Olympia Shotgun - Introduction Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)Guide to using the Olympia Trivia *The Olympia is the first over-and-under shotgun in the Call of Duty ''series. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched Olympia is "'Hades'". This name is likely a play on the word "Olympia", as the 12 principal Greek Gods (of which Hades did not belong as he lived in the under world) were known as the "Olympians", who supposedly lived on Mt. Olympus in Greece. *On shells ejected from the Olympia, the word '''SPICY 3"', appears in the photo in the gallery above. *When Gold Camouflage is applied to the gun, the shells will be also golden, which also happens with the Stakeout and SPAS-12. *The third-person reloading animation for the Olympia shows the user inserting shells from the underside of the Olympia in a manner similar to the reload animation of the Stakeout and SPAS-12. *The Olympia is the only primary weapon in Black Ops with no attachments. *When the Olympia is fired, the pump action sound can be heard in third person. *It is one of the two weapons (the other being the Thundergun) that when Pack-a-Punched acquires the name of a Greek God. *If you have 1/1 ammo left then fire your last shot and reload, you should put a shell in each of your barrels even though you should only have 1 shot left. *In the Shangri-La trailer, Tank Dempsey is seen firing three shots from an Olympia. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Black Ops